The device of the present invention generally relates to a new and improved safety treatment for the ends of W-beam guardrails; and more particularly, to a new and improved guardrail extruder terminal that is mounted at the end of a W-beam guardrail for dissipating impact energy of a car colliding with the end of the W-beam guardrail in an accident.